


Cancun Canaan 坎昆迦南

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 生命是一场游戏，整个世界是场游戏。当迦南只是一个地名时，它又与坎昆有什么区别呢？然而，就连这一点也无法确定。有致敬“西部世界”和《电子蚂蚁》。





	1. Chapter 1

****

“说个故事吧。”亚茨拉菲尔从一颗参天古树后走出来，每次来找克鲁利都是怯生生的，像是生怕对方会用笔杆子谋杀他，“哦，这棵树……它昨天还不在这里。”

“但是今天在了。我把这棵树的年龄设定成了三百岁，足够它们长得繁茂茁壮。”克鲁利向后拉开肩膀，左右活动了一次脖颈，指向天空的白色羽翼跟着舒展。

没错，他不那么合群，甚至还有些讨厌自己一本正经的同僚，他讨厌加百列的假惺惺，讨厌米迦勒的好战，更别提乌利尔的死板教条。这么一大群白翅膀中，他唯独不会对这位圆脸金发的天使感到厌烦。克鲁利伸完懒腰，往旁边让了让，空出足够另一人坐下的空间。

“这是剧本的一部分吗？”亚茨凑过来，赤裸的脚掌在草地间沙沙作响。克鲁利盯着面板上随之亮起的神经传导，看着那一片热度莹莹地走到自己的身边，然后挨在了肩膀边。

在那之前，克鲁利还没被真正意义上地“碰触”过。他相信对方是无心，但这还是激起了他的好奇心。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

“是的？”

克鲁利沉吟着，将羽毛笔架去嘴唇和鼻子间，冲着他的方向伸出那只得空的手，掌心向上，五指摊开。

被叫到名字的天使茫然地盯了他一会儿，才犹疑着将手指覆上去。克鲁利那时候还不知道，他会在未来成百上千次地看见这幅表情，最后不需要刻意记忆都可以从脑海中浮现。但这一刻的他正努力描摹着这张脸，从皱起的眉头，眼尾的细纹，张开嘴时微微咧开的线条，到紧张吞咽时上下滑动的喉结。

他们都说亚茨拉菲尔是这批里最敏感又感性的天使，还真是一点不错。只因为创造者赐予他的礼物是“爱”，听起来挺能唬人的，但谁也不知道这到底能干嘛，到头来还让他成为了异类。

不过没什么大碍，因为在亚茨之前，克鲁利早已是个公认的异类了。他被赋予的能力是“好奇心”，这连听起来都算不上美好，甚至有些危险。没人喜欢被铺天盖地的问题覆盖。

他能拿它干什么？创造人说，他需要一个帮手，一个帮他完善故事线的左膀右臂。

“我要创作的不仅仅是一个花园，克鲁利。我们要做的是一个世界，激烈的冲突和猝不及防的转折点，我想要你写一本复杂而漫长的书。”

克鲁利用他的好奇心来写剧本，用来创造莫须有的小玩意儿。

或者只是给亚茨拉菲尔讲故事。

“那可真是一颗很大的树。”亚茨坐下了，手指扣在他的手指里，悬空在花园边界的双脚漫无目的地晃悠着。见克鲁利不说话，他显而易见地紧张起来，绝望地试图挑起话题，“它会是故事里的一部分吗？”

“嗯……嗯？”

“那棵树。”

“我还做了颗星星。就在东南角的地方，但从这里看不见。得等到晚上。”克鲁利回头看了看，只是视线有些兴致缺缺的，瞥了一眼便看向天空。天使的体温顺着交握的地方缓缓渡上来。

亚茨向往地微笑。“真棒，”他说，其实并不了解“星星”是什么，但模糊地意识到自己没有询问的意图，“可是这棵树……”

“这棵树怎么了？”

“听起来会是剧本里重要的一环。”亚茨犹豫着，“长得这么大，你还特地为它设定了年龄。”

“我还不知道。我从来就没能想好这一切的开头。”克鲁利将羽毛笔夹在手指间，贴着面板拉高了某一个指数。太阳从沙漠尽头升起，新的早晨开始了，一列一列无法被视觉直观理解的文字开始行走，白色的粗糙颗粒被金光拉拽得向上无限延伸，它给云朵染着色，仿佛这颗球体是由石砾托起的。

“可是这棵树长得太大了。”

“三百年的树就长这样，四十六亿年的太阳就长那样。都是基础数值。”

“但它很空，和太阳不一样。”

“空？”

亚茨闭上眼，左手向前虚握成半圆，正好将空中的光球拢在掌心里。

“你能感觉到吗，它是温暖的。”

他阖着眼，于是错过了同伴脸上的表情。克鲁利没去看太阳，他低头看向两人仍旧交握的双手。这对他来说已经足够温暖了。

亚茨平稳地呼吸着，嘴角向上翘起一个平和满足的弧度，仿佛这就是他的默认表情。他的手臂向侧边移动，白色滚金边的长袍簌簌展开，投射到大树的枝杈上。

克鲁利让笔尖跟随手指的轨迹，万丈金光透进花园，洒上深绿的叶片。

“它很空，又冷。空得就像这个花园一样。”

克鲁利跟着闭上眼，眼球在眼皮下滚动着。

“啊，红色。”他突然睁开眼，“不是树叶的薄片，它要更厚。球体，从绿变红。它长在最高的地方，所以是以A开头。”

“什么？”亚茨也跟着睁开眼睛，四处看了看，“哦，你改变了太阳的走向。”

“那不重要，从东往西，从西往东，太阳不过是颗离这里最近的星星。”克鲁利在平板上写写画画，“没错，我要在这棵树上挂点东西……”

可以是某种庆典的仪式。他想，年末的庆祝如何？年末是个好主意，但庆祝什么？诞生，用荒芜的季节庆祝新生。红色的球是绿色树叶的种子。

“就把这个当作故事的起点吧。”亚茨盯着他的动作，冷不丁地说，“你一直在避开剧本的开头和结尾。”

“因为我还没完成。”

“不，因为你在逃避。”他语调柔和地说，挨得又近了些，克鲁利能感觉到他洒在脖颈后的吐息，亚茨越过他的肩膀去看剧本，“‘……这预示着第一场雷雨即将降临’。”

“我在思考季节与天气的关系。”他伸手想去挡。

“在那之前发生了很有趣的事情。”亚茨拉菲尔说，用一种过分笃定的口气。他缺乏好奇心，所以并不会问问题，但这也算是种引导。克鲁利于是思考起来。

“对啦，没错。”他妥协了，深深叹了口气后耙了耙头发，“你是来听故事的。”

“讲个关于‘爱’的故事吧，”亚茨要求，“虽然我还没弄明白它到底是什么，但你肯定知道。”

“我想想。”克鲁利说，羽毛笔在光屏上画出闪闪发光的线条，像被太阳染过色的砂砾。今晚之后，他的素材库中会多一个形容：“像是天幕边际的星辰”。

爱情吗。

“在创造者的大花园里，”他写，“住着两个人。”

“详细点。”亚茨托着腮，瞬间来了精神。

“好吧，”克鲁利夸张了叹了一声，羽毛笔把那两个盈盈发光的圈用一颗心框起来，“他们彼此相爱。”

“我觉得有点敷衍。”

克鲁利快把羽毛笔戳到亚茨的鼻尖上，“来来来，笔给你，你写。”

亚茨赶紧把双手背去身后，翅膀也收了起来，一副誓死不从的样子：“你知道我不能拿，我没有更改故事线的权限。”

“好的，那就从第一个要素说起。他该有个名字……A开头。”

“又是A开头？”

“毕竟他是第一个人类。别误会啊。”克鲁利点了点笔尖，意有所指地瞥了一眼坐在身边的天使，用上了宣布般的口吻，“‘爱情’在这一刻出现在了他们的心中。”

这是一个日光和煦的上午，风像羽毛的尖端，吹得人鼻头发痒。

“罗比。我的爱，你还在听吗？”一个男人的声音说。

唔？唔。唔。亚茨拉菲尔停了几秒才意识到这是在喊他，又过了几秒才意识到他根本没出声，于是尴尬地清了清嗓子，“抱歉，我可能是睡过去了。”

“没关系。”王尔德微笑起来，他背光而坐，最小的孩子贴着膝头，正在玩玩具，“你喜欢这个故事吗？”

亚茨回忆着，他好像是从“春天已经忘记了这座花园[1]”开始失去了意识。

“我不知道。”他诚实地回答，“它让我感觉很空。”

他甚至不知道这句评语是从哪里出现的，那些字母好像一直静静地潜伏在脑袋里，像是一句台词。时间轴到了，它便跳了出来。

“空？”王尔德问，在稿纸上行走的笔迹停止了。

“它让我感觉很空。有点冷，就像是花园给我的感觉一样。”他静静地坐在那里，时间平稳地向前流淌。他思索了一会儿。“少了一个人，缺了什么。”

“因为巨人去找他的妖怪朋友串门了，一走就是七年。”在地毯上玩玩具的男孩接话。

“七年？不，应该是七天……”

“上帝创造世界用了七天，你提醒我了。”王尔德说，语气里是熟悉的满足与喜悦，每当他想到绝妙的情节发展时，那双眼睛便会如此闪烁。带着一点微妙的金色，是阳光积了灰之后的色泽。

作家不再说话，只剩下笔尖摩擦纸张的声响。亚茨依旧很困，像是从厚重的雾霭中初次醒来，鼻腔里都是沙土的气息。他扭头看向墙上的镜子，现在的他是黑发，模样比印象中年轻不少，像是个漂亮骄矜的演员。亚茨盯着自己看了一会儿，终于对着镜面中的那张脸蛋翘起嘴角，弧度温柔又完美，仿佛是参数精确固定后的产物。

“你会把它出版吗？”他问，“我肯定那会是一本……引人入胜的读物。”

他本想说的是“复杂而漫长”。亚茨一直在寻找可以将这句评语送出的一本书，为此对外宣称自己偏好收藏古籍，甚至在苏活区开了家不大不小的二手书店。他直觉那会是一本预言，但从未找到过。

“哦，我会的，一写完就联系出版社。就像是一旦我发现自己还有立遗嘱的合法权利，我就立即立遗嘱。”王尔德的语气中有股俏皮的意味，还有人类特有的焦灼，“我还想让你做我的遗嘱执行人，负责掌握我全部的剧本、书和文章[2]。你必须拿第一版印刷[3]，无论你想不想读。”

亚茨再次微笑起来，他迎着阳光站起身，从去读王尔德放在腿面的文字。

“我会喜欢的。我喜欢听故事。”

“那就太好了，过来和维维安成为故事的第一批听众。我给它加了一个结尾，让它多了些许……宗教的宿命意味。”

作家将手稿举起摊开，花体字符从黄棕色纸面的另一侧透出来，仿佛难以参悟的图纹。

_“‘谁敢把你弄成这样？‘巨人吼道，‘告诉我，我去取我的长剑把他杀死。’_

_“‘不要！’孩子回答说，‘这些都是爱的烙印啊。’_

_“‘你是谁？’巨人说着，心中油然生出一种奇特的敬畏之情。他一下子跪在小男孩的面前。_

_“小男孩面带笑容地看着巨人说道：‘你让我在你的花园中玩过一次。今天我要带你去我的花园，那就是天堂。’_

_“孩子们跑进花园的时候，他们看见巨人躺在那棵树下，已经死了，满身都盖着白花。”_

“这就是结尾了吗？”维维安问，有点不高兴。

“恐怕这就是了。罗比[4]，你觉得如何？”

亚茨双膝发颤，他也跪进了软厚的地毯中，与王尔德的小儿子一般扒着作家的膝头。

“我一直觉得是那棵树太空了些，应该长些什么。”他声音颤抖着说，如同梦呓，“但不该开白花的。”

****

昨天夜里，有个天使摔下了树。这个消息在晨光微熹时传遍了整个伊甸园。克鲁利起初没把这个与亚茨拉菲尔的迟到联系在一起，但他等了整整一个上午，直到写完了整个故事，金色卷发的天使依旧没有出现。

再等一个下午。他这样告诉自己。这段时间里，我可以看看苹果树长的怎么样了。与亚茨的谈话后，他为树木标上“繁育中”的状态。顺应自然规律可以给故事带来真实感，他也许该采用这条建议。

克鲁利展开面板，期待看见进度条，但很快对着一块没有热量显示的阴影皱起了眉头。

他从花园边界的围墙上直起身，现在开始起风了。那棵树还没结果，叶片沙沙作响，苹果花密匝地缩在绿色之间。花瓣是很薄的白色，像纸一样摊开，花蕊带着金黄。

这是一颗巨大的树，蔓延的枝杈覆盖了大部分的视野，克鲁利在面板上将它点选，树干因此变成浮空的组件，树荫下露出一截毫无生机的长袍。白色，毛边，下摆滚着金色的花纹。

米迦勒从半透明的树叶下踱出来，也正仰头看着他。她的双手收拢在袖口里，盯着他的视线仿佛正谴责“看看你干的好事”。

“看看你干的好事。”果然，没等克鲁利夹着平板走到树下，天使的控诉便开始了。克鲁利已经读了不少运行中的剧本，特定情节的触发条件总是有迹可循。自负些说，他已经琢磨出些许了，需要的不过是更多实践时间。

他于是摆出更加懒洋洋的姿态，一边肩膀塌着，膝盖屈在大腿前。

“我干的好事？”他反问。

“一整块新的园区就要投入试验，到处都在缺人手，亚茨拉菲尔已经被安排了职务。”她像是正承担着巨大压力，不断拔尖的女性嗓音带上了电子质感。米迦勒是最初被创造的天使之一，行动难免陷入模式化。调制解调器在接收到尖锐的情绪信号后开始介入，于是克鲁利看见她的肩膀渐渐放平，语气也缓和下来，回到最初冷若冰霜的模样。“而你在这个节骨眼上让他出了岔子。”

“他的接口在哪里？”克鲁利转了转眼珠，走到失去生命讯号的天使身边蹲下来，“如果是回厂重修会打乱你的计划，那么我把他修好就行了。”

他将平板放在一边，双手试探性地搭上亚茨的肩膀，这一部分在昨天还生机勃勃地辐射着热量，今天摸上去却如同干橡胶。

“这只是平衡器出了问题，所以才会从树上掉下来。”克鲁利试着让自己的声音听起来威严又自信，虽然唬住米迦勒的可能性微乎其微。

“不，你知道这不是。”大天使的双眼是无机质的冷色，“他从一开始就不该爬树。这是未被分配的行为，而我们都知道该责怪谁。”

“未分配？”他嘟嘟囔囔，希望听起来没那么在意。

克鲁利趴在草地上，将亚茨小心翼翼地翻过去，一只透明的颈部支座戳出皮肤，边缘的断口看上去异常触目惊心，这就是造成异常的主要原因。他是一个齿轮，一件运转精密的机器，交缠在管道间的电路并无大恙，包裹在骨骼下的微型部件闪着金属光泽。

他凑得更近，不顾米迦勒的劝阻，揭开那一小片破损的外表皮。几颗指示灯仍在透明的罩壳下断续地闪烁，被微光点亮的那几秒，他看见了停止运转的链轮，多层活塞与传感器。

这是克鲁利第一次直面他们的内部构造，所有的组件被如此完美地承接在一起，若不是某种爬上脊椎的陌生寒意，他绝对会因为喋喋不休的赞美而管不住嘴。

“我知道你在想什么，克鲁利。一旦被送回去，他会被删除所有缓存。”米迦勒在他身后抱着手，没有蹲下来，克鲁利猜她甚至连头都没低，“他为什么非要大半夜爬上你的树？你害怕你永远也不会知道答案了。你在害怕。你害怕他忘记你。”

“他的连接口在哪里？”克鲁利咬着臼齿，又问了一遍。

“咽喉。你不能打开同级的脑袋，更别说查看他们的数据流。只有上帝才有这个资格。”米迦勒告诉他答案，又否定他的行为，看着他的眼神仿佛看着一个将死之人。

“哦，我们的创造人终于给自己找了个官方称呼。”克鲁利没回头，从颧骨边肌肉的抽搐就能预见到自己目前的表情绝对算不上好，“不错，清晰明了。”

他很快在亚茨裸露的咽喉上摸到了开关，正好藏在喉结下方的柔软凹陷里。他将平板的接口拽长，深吸一口气后嵌了进去。

“你看，他只是……休眠了。根本没有大碍。”克鲁利对着屏幕上跳出的一行行代码宣布，听上去更像是为了说服自己。米迦勒仰高了头，拒绝去看。她的眼睛里落满花粉，深绿的叶片阴影从下巴长出来。

“亚茨拉菲尔必须被回收，无论你做什么都不会改变这种结局。你最好在修理员到来之前离开。”像是终于厌倦了克鲁利的顽冥不化，她说完这句话便消失得无影无踪。

克鲁利抬头看着仍处于虚化状态的果树，阳光一瞬间照进了它从未抵达的地方，花瓣在鼻梁边不规则地晃动着。花是白的，影子是黑的，克鲁利如鲠在喉，像是一根树枝插进了肋骨里。他快速翻阅亚茨的数据，手指在拆开机密文件时发着抖。

今天天气很好，每一天天气都很好。明天或许就不是了。

“按照故事情节的合理推测，我们也许无法再见面了——不是说你无法回来，出问题的是我。别反驳，我可是写剧本的，我知道会发生什么。”他低声说着，滚动于屏幕的数据流有如心跳般明明灭灭，在他话音落下时激烈地颤抖了几次。

克鲁利展开窗口，将刚完成的剧本复制下来，从错综的数据间剥出一个小口，一扇融于背景的后门。

属于亚茨拉菲尔的代码在这段时间仍在反抗意味十足地闪烁，克鲁利不得不费了点心思，才说服他将门好好关上，连把手都隐藏起来。

“我答应你的故事完成了，我就放在这里。”他小声说。“你总有一天会想起来的。”

坐在吧台前的亚茨拉菲尔猛地打了个冷战，将手摸向后颈。

他刚从泰特街34号出来，婉拒了奥斯卡·王尔德的晚餐邀约，即使大作家风度翩翩地透露今晚的餐桌上将会出现他喜欢的黑森林蛋糕。亚茨心事重重，这是他在几千年来从未感受过的。

“你的苦艾酒，先生。”酒保说，在将酒杯和糖块递给他之前忍不住多打量了他几眼，“你看起来有些眼熟。“

亚茨摸了摸头发，非常确信自己在马车上便更改回了平常的样貌。

“也许是这样。”他试探着回答，试图微笑，“我在后面一条街开二手书店，时不时会来喝上一杯。”

“是吗，是吧。”酒保的手指在空气中转了转，长期接触冷水的关节有些发红，“我是指你的模样，像是只会在铅字印刷里出现的长相……算了。”

亚茨撅起嘴唇，不那么赞同地摇摇头。于是酒保在心里否定了自己的想法，转身继续忙活去了。

他松了一口气。

“要我说，你可真是不会撒谎。”一个吊得油腔滑调的声音从背后传来。他扭过头去，看见的是一位穿黑西装的男人，在这昏暗的小酒馆也有模有样地戴着墨镜——他真的能看清东西吗？

“对不起，我们认识吗？”亚茨问，惊讶地看见对方瑟缩了一下，仿佛被这几个字兜头砍了一刀。

“琥珀色的苦艾酒，”他捺了一下鼻头，迅速转移话题，正状似感兴趣地去触碰亚茨面前的酒杯，把沿着液面渗出杯壁的水珠抹到指腹上，“法国产的稀奇货。”

“没错，真的很稀奇。”亚茨没再追问，自然地顺应话头讲下去，将冰水慢慢地浇过蜜糖，“我先前还去过巴黎呢，竟然没想起来尝尝看正宗的法国苦艾酒。不过说起来，我去巴黎是为了什么……”

他没有发现面前的男人像是又被砍了一刀般龇牙咧嘴。

亚茨闭上眼回想着。舌尖缠绕起奶油与焦糖的甜味，布满烟尘的街道间布满阳光。多么生动的画面啊，某些时候他是如此庆幸自己是一位天使，无需忍受在时光中逐渐模糊的回忆。

那是印象中极为热闹的一天，举旗呐喊的人民接二连三地与他们擦肩而过……

等等，“他们”？

“克鲁利。”他的双眼欣喜地睁大了，现在露出的是个真心实意的笑容，“巴黎，法国。是你陪着我去吃可丽饼的。为什么不告诉我？”

“因为我比较喜欢让你猜谜？”对方慢吞吞地蹭上高脚椅，别开的脸颊和墨镜让亚茨看不清他现在的表情，挥手也向酒保招了一轮酒。

“恶魔行径。”亚茨笑着，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下身侧的男人，“天啊，我怎么能忘记你呢？”

“供认不讳。”克鲁利耸肩，自然得像是这样的对话已经发生了上千次，“可能你们天堂又开洗脑大会了——洗涤心灵，去除你内心深处的邪恶。诸如此类。我有天终于受不住，所以从云端跳下去了。”

“亲爱的，你没必要那么敌意的……好吧，为了提高故事线的契合度，你的确是该敏感些。没错。”亚茨喝了口酒，冰凉尖锐的气味顺着喉管滑下，手指无意识地又摸向脖颈。

克鲁利跟着他的手臂抬起头，皱起鼻尖的模样像极了一条伺机而动的毒蛇。“你怎么了？”

“没什么，脖子有点疼而已。”他又喝了一口酒，一如既往地乐观， “天使又不会真的得颈椎病。”

亚茨低头摆弄酒杯时暴露出一小截浅色的脖颈。克鲁利盯着它，在天使面露疑惑前将视线硬生生撕走。

亚茨的记忆再次被篡改了，他意识到。巴黎之行是场西西弗斯式的噩梦，克鲁利最终得以从那块园区离开时几近精神崩溃，而亚茨表现得却像是他从未在那片暴徒的土地上被拴上镣铐。

他赶到巴士底狱时，一天的行刑早就开始了。董事会把这叫做“冗长剧情单元的合理削减”，他们的目标是在18世纪结束前处理八十万人口，现在已经到了加速冲数据的阶段。

如果是天堂负责此事，他们只会将十字军东征的剧本条重复加载一次；但这一次轮到地狱，恶魔们挑了一批有潜质的平民，往他们的行动模式里加上反叛元素，等着某一天狂热的情绪像传染病般散布全城——这就是两边做事的风格，谁也没比谁更好一点，战争与革命都是有条不紊组织下的产物。

这就是为什么人类总热衷于挖掘买凶杀人、街头火拼或仅仅是情杀下的情感因素，却总对大规模屠杀的历史感到陌生疏离，因为后者压根没有任何人性存在，它不属于地球。混乱、脏污与灾难的表象往往来自于兢兢业业的规划，来自于一群由集成器与电路板构成的非碳基智能物种。

“我希望能在你的剧本里看见更多针锋相对的冲突。”这是克鲁利还在天堂写剧本时收到的评价，“用洪水作为第一阶段的尾声，足够恢弘，也满足‘天堂总为你洗刷痛苦与罪恶’的宣传准则。”

“但是？”

“但是你对故事线的人物倾注了太多情感。在经过修改前，我不会批准它上线。”那个不可被质疑的声音回答，“看看外面。”

克鲁利扭过头，看向伊甸园中出现的两位人类蓝本。这是根据他写给亚茨的故事创造出来的角色，终于完成了开头部分，但还没打算将之后的故事提交。

“他们相处得挺好的，我不太想让他俩在这里打架。”克鲁利评价，“如果你在要求‘冲突’。”

“重点不是这个，克鲁利。”祂的声音全由光屏上的一条条代码构成，但看见自己的名字出现在平板上本能地令他感到不安，“他们没被分配到任何蔽体衣物。”

“没错。”

“这令你感到不安吗？”

停顿。

“没有。完全没有。”

“非常好，最好是这样。他们脑袋空空，不会感到羞耻，创造出混乱的个性以方便后期修正，顺便配以健忘的脑袋。”

“没错。”

“所以你作为高一级的管理员，我不希望你去理解他们的情感，因为人类无从理解。在剧本里，他们的使用方式本该与一颗棋子别无区别。”

“是的。”

“那么我们的谈话结束了。”祂的声音终于满意了些。

这就是真相，迄今为止地球上的一切混乱都是精心策划下的剧本，一切血污杂秽的产生都是因为有人清扫。

克鲁利不止一次地站在巴士底狱的刑场前，看着有机体砍下有机体的脑袋，喷射的红色涂满地砖。一位绑上行刑台的女人穿水绿色的裙子，戴一串十字架的项链。狱卒推搡她的时候，十字架便裹在绿色里左右摇晃。然后链子彻底碎了，鲜红淹没一切。

克鲁利趁这时候掏出一小块黑面包，递给站在他身边的孩子，在男孩低头咬嚼时摸了他的头顶。克鲁利没料到自己会这么做，男孩同样没料到。这正是美妙之处。这是为一次偶发的、随机的，无组织无纪律的行为，没有剧本提到过它，也没有规划员想得到，触发的后续情节又小到不会有人在意，系统会自动修正偏差。

克鲁利的心中充满了叛逆的快感。

他低头，抬头，看见下一个走进刑场的是亚茨拉菲尔。

惊动了广场上所有的鸽子，以及所有像鸽子的人群，克鲁利将他救了出来。亚茨拉菲尔穿珍珠白的袜子， 克鲁利的靴底是鲜红色，经过清洗后也是红的。克鲁利没料到自己会这么做，天使同样没料到。

这一过程起初很美好，亚茨在没有阳光的后巷以人类的方式吻了他，插进肋骨的树枝成了石块，正随步伐左右碰撞着。有那么一瞬间，他们以为自己可以抵达园区的边界。

然后整个世界 “哔”了一声，仿佛是仪器过载后的自动重启程序。日与夜交接的边界处，克鲁利看见天空呈现出完美得不真实的蓝色，紧接着被推回循环日的原点，巴士底狱的行刑正要开始。

这一次他直接潜入监狱，尽量不闹出过大的风波，他将亚茨拉菲尔从镣铐中释放出来。亚茨视之为惊喜，克鲁利忧心忡忡，这是一次有规划的营救。

“你为什么会来这里，”克鲁利问，“你不是在伦敦开书店吗？”

“我想来尝尝正宗的可丽饼是什么样。”亚茨有些害羞地坦白，这句回答共计出现了228次。想来是为了符合他的性格而设计的。

“有位老顾客从巴黎写信给我，说他发现了一本极为珍贵的藏本。”这一句的重复频率是76次，或许被是“开书店”的词条触发，亚茨的回复程序倾向于解释职业因素。

“克鲁利，能见到你真是太好了。”最后的一次，也是唯一一次，他浅色的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。焦虑与担忧水流般流淌在睫毛上，绞紧的十指带动着铁链哐当作响，“我听说这里的情况有些……混乱，我很担心你。地狱总被派来处理这些苦活。”

“看来反而是你蹚进了浑水。什么时候地狱不做苦活了？更何况这就是地狱的行事风格。”克鲁利回答，解开了他的镣铐，“快走吧，我们超近路。我得赶在夕阳落山前把你送过英吉利海峡。”

他在巴黎的日子突然变成了一只莫比乌斯环，循循环环，止无止境。他不明白发生了什么，突然闯进这片园区的园区的亚茨拉菲尔的确是个意料之外的变量，系统所做的修正也是将他从列表中去除，光是经过街区都会收到人类敌意的视线，每个人都想把他送上断头台。但克鲁利每次将天使带离的尝试总会受到阻挠，系统强制重启，复原，亚茨拉菲尔依旧被困在铁窗之后。

“克鲁利，我亲爱的。你不能再尝试了。”亚茨这一次没再牵起他伸出的手，拇指与食指揉搓着佩戴在另一边的金色戒指，“如果系统依旧无法找到数据成员，那就不仅仅是修复性重启那么简单了。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”克鲁利直起身，双臂防御性地抱在胸前。

“不，你听得懂。”他反击，声音温柔轻缓，“你早就明白我的出现不是偶发事件了，我是必然。”

“你是……”克鲁利喉口发哽，“为什么？”

“我想这只是……不可言说。”天使依旧在微笑，双手放在膝头，仿佛周遭发生的一切都与他无关，“总部在翻阅了地狱上交的剧本后，认为需要一个强有力的休止符。”

“耶稣的剧本。他们又把圣子和十字架那一套翻出来了。”克鲁利僵了一会儿，突然一阵激灵，“等等，现在你是……”

“管理员模式。”亚茨点点头，“我在同一个循环中被重置了太多次，系统将我的自主权限打开了。如果下一轮还不能抓取到我的数据，这个园区不仅无法关闭——”

“作为现任管理员的我，还会因为操作不当被问责。”克鲁利点点头，“我在天堂时经历过，你也看到结果了。我知道流程。”

窗外依旧人声鼎沸，巨大的利刃割开皮肉与骨头时发出沉闷而湿润的声响。克鲁利听见金属断裂的细碎噪音，知道那是一只金色的十字架。

“克鲁利，我很抱歉。”亚茨说。

“别。无论是因为这件事，还是伊甸园。”他的舌头上突然充满锈蚀的腥味，让他不得不裹了裹口腔，“所以说，发生不合逻辑的事情才会让你进入管理员模式？”

“我猜是这样。在你离开之后，所有现任天使都加了一条安全协议。”

有粗重的脚步顺着走廊传来，越来越近。

当时有你陪着我逛街真是太好了，我总在小巷里迷路。亚茨拉菲尔坐在他面前喝着苦艾酒，酒精的作用下的双眼明亮得如同星星，上唇带着水光。我在里面转了大半天，直到夜幕降临也出不去——幸好你在！

这就是他所记得的全部。

但克鲁利记得他是如何被人类带出了监狱，他一直蜷缩在房间阴影的角落里，抠着自己的膝盖，直到时间迈入新的一天。

他有想象力，他知道会发生什么，他能从铡刀落下后近乎荒芜的沉默里看见裸露的透明支座，蓝色的电路，还有沿着断口掉落的齿轮和铆钉。人群骚动起来，夜晚过快地降临了。

每一次因为意外停机或休眠之后，亚茨都会被地面下的维修部带走，修补完善躯壳之外再换上粉饰太平的记忆。与现实差不了太多，但也离谱得可怕，仿佛他为天堂工作的岁月里只会出现轻飘飘的甜奶油，白鸽与鲜花。

这或许就是这位天使每天都如此喜悦的原因。他记不得曾经发生在他身上的阴霾，他被历史的车轮一次次碾为碎片，他顺应戏剧化要求的剧本做出知情或不知情的牺牲，他看向人类的模样永远温和愉快，似乎那只是一群需要被照顾的羔羊。

他是静止的，他日复一日地穿同一套衣服，喜欢同一家店的同一道菜，目光直截了当与你双眼接触的模样一如他出现在伊甸园的第一天。

他不记得悬于颈骨的达摩克利斯之剑，更不记得它曾经落下过。

克鲁利跟着喝了一口酒。

地狱的事务部有个内部笑话，恶魔总是向下走，因为他们的肩膀上承载了所有记忆，而天使选择放弃不那么好的画面，于是每个长白翅膀的混球都能轻得像是颗气球。

克鲁利点了波本，灼烧的火焰正顺着喉管蔓延。他说不准哪种更好。

“说起这个，”他问亚茨，“你听说过伊甸园的苹果的另一个版本吗？蛇不存在，是亚当与夏娃主动摘了苹果。”

“听起来像是我会喜欢的故事，但也太不符合天堂的一贯风格了。”天使诚实地摇着头。

“怎么说？”

“你曾在那里负责剧本，你最清楚这个，克鲁利。他们怎么可能在毫无征兆的情况下自己冒出想法？必须有另一个势力的诱惑，必须要有吸引人心的冲突。”

克鲁利没回答，只是含了又一口烈酒，在牙齿间漱得哗哗作响。

“怎么了？”他关切地问，“是某本错版圣经里的故事吗？也许我可以去查查，动用几个关系……”

“什么也没有，只是随口问问。”克鲁利推开椅子站起来，声音随意得有些做作，“天色不早了，你想吃晚餐吗？我碰巧知道一个地方，老板娘会做一流的黑森林。”

“黑森林蛋糕很好。”亚茨微笑起来，放下未喝完的酒。

[1]:出自王尔德的童话故事《巨人的花园》。

[2]:出自王尔德给罗比的书信。

[3]: 好兆头小说中提过，亚茨拉菲尔“特别喜好王尔德的初版书”。

[4]: 辛老师在《王尔德》里饰演过罗比一角。


	2. Chapter 2

****

距离地球520光年的地方，有两颗年轻的双子恒星“SR24”。它们位于蛇夫座，一座气体桥连接了两颗恒星盘，让它们得以产生交互影响，在斥力与阻力间轮环旋转。

“两颗恒星若再靠近，就会合为一体，引发大规模爆炸，形成大家熟知的超新星。”观测报告说。

克鲁利创造星图的时候根本没有考虑这么多，他只想看看两颗相似的星星共舞是什么模样。他把它们放进宇宙中央，彼此相惜，互为公转。

在地球上以肉眼直接观测，它们的位置只有一颗重合的光点。

隔三差五的，在日子格外难过的时候，他想去星星上。

****

“大雁南飞，鳟鱼洄游。”亚茨突然说。他们两个坐在天使的二手书店里，时针走向下午五点，桌上堆满空或半空的酒瓶。

“风华正茂的年轻人，站在金色泉水之边，你们应以鳟鱼为戒。”克鲁利用食指指腹擦着杯口，没什么节奏感地唱了一句，“看见危险，就得拔腿快跑[5]。这次又是哪一出？”

“它们总有目的地，融在血脉间的召唤，即使知道有危险也不会改变路线。”亚茨又拿起了酒杯，浅抿了一口深红色的液体。他有些醉了，脸颊浮出晕红，“几乎算是种执念了。”

“杏仁焦糖冰咖啡，菠萝，根露啤酒[6]。”

“什么？”

“我想去火星。”他很确定自己走调了，不过成功将天使逗得晕乎乎地笑起来。他就知道这招管用。

“不，克鲁利，这不一样。”

“为什么不一样？我也有很强的执念。”

“得有个崇高的目的。为了繁衍，为了生存，为了造福同族。”

“哦，你是说在以为有自由意志的情况下做出选择，其实只有一条路。”恶魔点了点桌子，装作思考的模样，“迦南。”

“应许之地。”

“唔哼。但其实根本没有这个地方。在这点上，人比鳟鱼惨。”

“创造者不会厚此薄彼，人类只是找错了方向。”亚茨缓慢地说着，像在做拼图，克鲁利甚至能听见他脑袋里的齿轮发出咔咔声，“亚伯拉罕向西迁徙，美国在开拓西部时也用了这个名头。”

“哥伦布以为自己找到了印度，结果呢？” 对于这种话题，克鲁利显得有点冷漠。

“这是上帝的安排。” 天使滴水不漏地说。

某些时候，克鲁利真的讨厌亚茨在这种问题上的语气。抽身局外，照本宣科，天堂一定编了一本极厚的官方问答指南，只要闭上眼睛就可以忽略一切糟心事。

“上帝在讲故事方面糟糕透顶。他把亚当扔出伊甸园，告诉他‘地要给你生出荆棘和蒺藜，要汗流满面才得以糊口’，结果还没等新园区的沙土长出树木，上帝便又来诓来亚当的子孙，‘我给你们留了一块流奶与蜜之地’。你知道更可笑的是什么吗？这样漏洞百出的剧情竟然被接受了。”

“人类是健忘的，他们也倾向于相信对自己有利的事情。”

“呸，”他抢白，把最后几个字咬得很重，其间一直在观察亚茨的表情，“这是彻头彻尾的**不合逻辑**。”

亚茨平视着他，视线动摇了一瞬，又仿佛根本没听见他说话。

“我来告诉你为什么。你自己见过那些哲学家，知道他们在吵了多久。生命的意义，存在的意义，仿佛吃顿饭都能看出光来。生命只是一场游戏，整个世界是一场游戏，上帝的独角戏，这个游戏只有一个主题：死亡。可惜连这一点也不能让人类知晓。把人类创造出来不是催着他们去死，更不能让他们看得太透彻而自杀，你得给他们一个念头。一点——推动力，让他们像嗅到糖的蚂蚁一样前进，”天使的脸色变得苍白，克鲁利强迫自己说下去，“目视前方，疲于奔命，前进，前进，狂热又孤注一掷，冲进一片海市蜃楼，忽略身边所有的怪事儿。他们会好好地念完台词，然后——”

“你说的东西，”亚茨绝望地试图辩白，“我听不出有什么意义。”

“因为这本来就没有意义。”

“这样未免太悲观了，亲爱的。”亚茨接收到同伴语气中的负面信号，神态也跟着变了。

“我是个恶魔，亚茨拉菲尔，”克鲁利喝完了杯子里的最后一口酒，刻意摆出一个颓丧的表情，耸耸肩，“你来告诉我什么叫乐观。 

“人类的一生都被赋予了崇高的目标，哪怕只是呼吸，也是在为这个世界创造生机。”他绞尽脑汁试图搜刮出一个合适的单词，“这是……”

“我猜你要说‘不可言喻’。”

“他的确不可言喻。”亚茨找回了些勇气，“你说得也不全对。”

克鲁利把喝空了的酒杯在手指间交换着把玩，对此只是挑了一下单边眉毛，示意他继续。

“这是创造新园区时的事情。他招来神谕的使者，告诉他们‘向着太阳的方向前进’。所以亚伯拉罕才会带着家人西行，子子孙孙结就此终结了游荡的生活，哥伦布的面前的大海永远有金光照耀，这是创造者为他们的服从给予的恩惠。只是……人类对终点的理解有所偏差，而祂不做解释。”

啪当。这是克鲁利将酒杯扫到地毯上的声音。

“向着太阳的方向前进？向着太阳的方向前进！”他猛地拔高了声音，几乎是怒吼，“亚茨拉菲尔，到底是你疯了还是我疯了？向着太阳的方向前进！”

“什……什么？”天使真的被吓到了，白如纸张的脸颊配上眼睑下微醺的酡红，他看上去随时会哭出来。

“你忘了吗，我还在伊甸园里的时候！”他指着自己的胸口，尽职尽责地扮演一个狂暴的恶魔，随手打的领结左右飞舞，“园区内测前，是我弄错了太阳的走向，它被设置反了。再也没天使想起来更改！你明明看见了！”

“我……”亚茨抿紧嘴唇，刚发出一个音节就意识到自己必须沉默。他在脑海中飞速检索相关画面，但那个文件夹里是空的。他的记忆起点从实验体进入伊甸园的第一天开始。那里明晃晃地打着“正负0”的时间轴。

“你说，‘哦，你改变了太阳的走向’。”克鲁利的声音放轻了。他定定地看着他，墨镜滑到了鼻梁上，露出一半金色。那是猎食者的视线。

书店里的气氛令亚茨喉口发紧，克鲁利从刚才起就让他处于不断的摇摆与犹疑中，一会儿愉快，一会儿惊恐；一会儿困扰不堪，一会儿心平气和，以至于几乎摸不清现实的界限在哪里。

他感到头晕，耳蜗深处的警报器正发出嗡嗡的鸣声，声音模糊地告诉他某个模块即将进入待机模式。

“我需要点新鲜空气。”亚茨猛地推开椅子。

“不，你不需要。”恶魔斩钉截铁，“坐下。”

亚茨坐下了。

“你还记得多少？”克鲁利问。

若非必须，克鲁利无论如何也不想让他变成这副模样。但阿米吉多顿的剧本在两个地球日前推入了读取器，如果一切按照计划进行，他们两个在园区关闭前不剩太多时间了。

“我在亚当与夏娃诞生的第一天开机，米迦勒负责我的签到。她说‘快一点，亚茨拉菲尔，你迟到了’，我被派上了城墙。做东门守护。”

“你还记得我吗？”

“只远远地见过。你站在比我更高的地方，对着我无法探知的虚空交谈。”这种模式下的亚茨拉菲尔吐字圆润，沉稳木讷，眼睑顺从地低垂着，“9月29日[7]，你与路西法等一批天使接受调岗，同样是米迦勒签署了你们的通知。我看见你从高处落下。”

“啊。”克鲁利摸了摸下巴，“印象深刻的一天，爸爸终于不想管他叛逆期的小孩了。或者也想让我们设身处地感受一下‘不可调和、激动人心的冲突元素’。”

亚茨没有回应他的挖苦，因为那不是个问句。

“那么问题来了，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利前倾身子，鼻尖几乎挨着他的鼻尖，金色看进蓝色里，“我们亲密吗？”

“非常。”

“这份感情始于什么时候？”

“伊甸园。那时候的同事都觉得我派不上用场，只有你愿意陪我。还会给我讲故事。”

停顿，机体的内置风扇在超负荷工作时发出轻微的呼呼声，回响在狭窄而安静的二手书店里。

“我记不得故事的内容了。”亚茨拉菲尔用的是陈述句，但语调上扬，没有焦点的蓝绿色眼睛穿过克鲁利的肩膀，看向墙纸的一块斑渍。

“亚茨拉菲尔，重点不是这个，回到我的问题上来。你只远远地见过我几面，为什么还会觉得我是你的朋友？”

“我为什么记不得故事的内容了……哪里必须有个故事的。”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

“我为什么不记得了？”

“见鬼的，天使！”

“我为什么不记得了？”

“亚茨拉菲尔！”

“我为什么不记得了？”

“听我说话！我们是因为什么成为朋友的？”

“伊甸园计划结束之后，园区投入规模化创建。我奉命驻守地球，你是地狱的外勤部。”

“往那之前检索，我们是怎么成为朋友的？”

“我们不是朋友。”他突然说，声音压抑，眼睛看不见反光，“我甚至不喜欢你。”

“你当然喜欢，你天杀的喜欢，你在伊甸园时最喜欢的就是我。”

“我记不得了……”

“冷静，你得冷静。呃……亚茨拉菲尔，检索，你第一次见到我是什么时候？”

“无法抓取相关数据。”

**三秒的沉默。**

“我喜欢过你，就在伊甸园的时候。”

**三秒的沉默。**

“我喜欢你。”

**三秒的沉默。**

“我看见你在洪水来临前出现，对我说‘不能杀孩子，我的剧本让所有的孩子都活下来了！不能杀孩子！’”

**三秒的沉默。**

“不，我从未与你说过话。”

**三秒的沉默。**

“加百列告诫我不该亲近恶魔，所以我不能见到你。”

**三秒的沉默。**

“停。”克鲁利说。

亚茨的肩线塌下来，他的嘴唇微微颤着，然后默认设定般化为一个和煦如春阳的笑容。

“你的酒杯空了，再来一杯吗？”

“请，谢谢。这真是瓶好酒。”他愉快地夸赞，“刚才我们在聊什么？哦对了，迦南之地。”

“迦南之地。”

“人类叫它‘流奶与蜜之地’，真是个可爱的名字。”

“可惜从未真正找到它。”克鲁利晃了晃半空的酒瓶，为亚茨倒上新的一杯。天使文雅地道谢。

“从未找到吗？”

“是的，从未找到。你知道他们迁徙的依据是什么吗？”

“神谕让他们‘向着太阳的方向前进’，这样才能获得光明。”

“就像是鳟鱼。金色的泉水和钓竿。”

“不像鳟鱼，他们的目标更高尚。他们的目的地是迦南。”

“迦南只是个地名。就像坎昆，大溪地，瓜地拉哈拉，阳光，沙滩，大海，绝妙的地方。”克鲁利伸出食指往上指指，“对上面那位老人家来说，迦南的重要程度不过是个坎昆。园区的一部分，仅此而已。”

“不止是地名。”

“你知道印第安人为什么叫印第安人吗？因为哥伦布弄错了地名，他以为美洲是印度。”

“但……”

“伊斯坦布尔曾经叫君士坦丁堡，纽约曾经叫新阿姆斯特丹，即使是正确的地点，也可以随时改名。”

“你在偷换概念。亚伯拉罕没有弄错地方，他找对了。”

“他找错了。因为太阳的方向错了。”

“太阳的方向错了？”亚茨拉菲尔疑惑起来，随后了然地点了点头，“好像是有这么回事。”

****

克鲁利疲惫地叹了一声。他是恶魔，他靠发动机与齿轮运转，邪恶永不休眠，他不该打哈欠的。

但他现在特别，特别想睡一觉，还想他的星星。

这样的对话已经进行了几个世纪，说不上毫无头绪，也谈不上重大进展。到了现在，连他自己都不知道究竟在寻找什么。

“你还记得我给你讲的故事吗？”他冷不丁问天使。克鲁利蹲着，亚茨站着，他俩面向书柜的同一侧，手里抱着新旧不一的书籍。

“你给我讲过不少故事，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，将书脊翻过来读标题，抽空才向下瞥了一眼，“哪一个？”

“我没来得及给你讲的那个。”

亚茨疑惑地笑起来，阳光的灰尘跳动在他弯起的双眼中。在那一瞬间，他仿佛是有生命的。

“亲爱的，你又在给我打哑谜了吗。”他将脸颊转开，仍然在笑，那是一副皱着眉头的笑容，克鲁利将属于上层书架的大部头递给天使，“如果你从来没和我讲过，我又怎么能记得？”

“那你记得我吗？”

“这就更不是个问题了。我们认识多久了？整整六千年。”

“这说明我也只是你的故事的一部分，”克鲁利做了个怪相，“我是你的幻想玩伴，所以只要你不会忘记我，我就不会离开你。”

“克鲁利，你真是个迷惑人的魔鬼。”天使好气又好笑，“我为什么该忘记你？”

问题就出在这里。记忆被重置那么多次之后，克鲁利甚至于奇怪亚茨为何能记得他。

他本该忘记克鲁利的，他本该彻底忘记克鲁利的。作为长期被总部扔出来跑外勤的天使，亚茨拉菲尔经历过地球的所有阶段，可被预见地出过不少意外，整合起来大概是本颇为震撼的“蠢蠢的死法”。

至于有多少内容可以躲开总部的筛查，克鲁利进行过四位数的尝试。他们谈论加牛油果的寿司，加菠萝的夏威夷披萨，“只是不带在身边”的火焰剑，“本该是个好孩子”的尼禄。依靠着地狱独门的威逼利诱的技巧，哪怕是个活人也足以将心脏剖开给他看。

但克鲁利在他俩之间的话题上碰了壁。

那时候是20世纪初，亚茨拉菲尔在失踪了整整两个月后回到英国，穿着长风衣和磨旧的马甲，干净整洁得仿佛不曾离开。他坐在克鲁利的面前，阳光从背后点亮浅色外套的线条。克鲁利一闻到屋里那股空气清新剂的味儿就知道，他又被检修了。

他安静，神圣，空旷，有问必答，嘴唇放松地张开，膝盖与小腿呈直角踩上地毯。

亚茨承认了他与克鲁利的友谊，下一次又以同样的情绪激烈地否认两人有私交，他的思维在公元前与十八世纪之间来回跳跃，但从未表示“我不认识你说的恶魔”。

“你为什么会认识他？”

亚茨对着声源仰起头，并不作答。他露出一个机械化的笑容，只有嘴角翘起。

“你得回答。” 克鲁利抱着手，用上了逼供的语气。他不确定自己为什么要这样问，每每看见那张毫无情绪的脸，他都会被无端的恐惧攥住咽喉。他害怕亚茨拉菲尔在某一天彻底遗忘了他的存在，但若还记得，就更糟。

可亚茨只是盯着他，双眼失焦，像两颗嵌在白色大理石间的玻璃珠，克鲁利从中看见自己扭曲的倒影。下一秒，天使的笑容变得真心实意，眼睛弯出讨喜的弧线。

“你为什么记得他？”

“为什么不呢，亲爱的？”

哪里出错了，而且错得离谱。克鲁利盯着那张完美无瑕的脸颊，甚至想不出哪里是源头。

“这好像是本预言，”他从膝盖上拿起这摞里的最后一本书，墨绿色硬质封面，金色烫金字，有些年头了，“预言书该放在这里吗？”

“哦，这不是预言书。”

“是吗？它明明写着……”

“它是先前进店的一位女士落下的，但是再也没回来取。”亚茨语调轻快地回答，“我大概翻了一遍，是本三流小说。我把它留在那张桌子上了，再放回去吧。”

克鲁利逐字读出书壳上的印刷字，然后回到第一个字母又读了一遍，眉毛越挑越高。“天使，你之前说一直在找的书叫什么？”

“光是书名就耗费了我不少心血，一直在王尔德先生的一次读书会上才得知名字。叫‘《艾格妮丝·风子精良准确预言书》’，那只是传说中的作品，早就绝版了。”

克鲁利透过墨镜看向亚茨拉菲尔的眼神愈发难以置信，不得不低头又确认了三次。

“怎么了？我知道这名字有点……太平凡了，比起它的名声而言。”

“但是……见鬼的，你书店里就有一本啊。”

“什么？”他看上去也被吓了一跳，“哪里？”

克鲁利把手里的书举高，绿色的封面上明晃晃地写着《艾格妮丝·风子精良准确预言书》。

“这本就是。”他强调。

“我看不出这本书有什么意义。”天使端详了一会儿，缓缓地摇头，“这是一位女士留下的，但是再也没回来取。我大概翻了一遍，是本不那么有趣的小说。麻烦你再帮我放回桌上，好吗？”

“你是出问题了吗……你自己读一遍。”

“我看不出有什么问题。麻烦你帮我放过去，好吗？”

克鲁利站起来，心里憋着一股莫名其妙的气，一边走一边将这本分量挺沉的书打开，突然在桌边愣得仿佛是死机了。

在圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子的时候，他看过不少特工的接头伎俩。系成蝴蝶型的鞋带[8]，口袋里露出的半截手绢，大晴天撑开的黑雨伞，当然还有——

挖空一整本书做成的储物盒。

克鲁利捧着翻开的书，盯着其中的内容物发呆。

它很薄，是边缘圆滑的长方形，曾经陪伴着无数个与想象力共舞的日月。

这是一只数据平板，与克鲁利在天堂时使用的型号一模一样。

“克鲁利，你想留下来喝一杯吗？我拿到了一瓶很不错的白秋葡萄酒。”亚茨隔着书架喊他。

克鲁利又看了一眼平板，不想深究是谁送来的，也不想深究一切是因为什么，只觉得几千年的疲惫感在这一瞬间卷土重来。

他赌气般把书推到了一边。

“我这就来，天使。”他说，然后走开了。

****

克鲁利睡着了。就在亚茨的旧沙发上，半边墨镜歪了上去，皮肤里带着酒精的味道，脖子垫着靠枕，睡得四仰八叉。

亚茨拉菲尔从不睡觉，所以他不理解克鲁利为什么会犯困，就像他不明白背着几千年的缓存四处行走是怎样的感受。

他坐在沙发对面的软椅上，双手搭着膝盖，盯向熟睡的恶魔。他静静地看了一会儿，然后站起身，坐到克鲁利的身边，肩膀贴着肩膀。

他觉得这样的接触才对。

零点的钟声敲响了。

亚茨突兀地抬头，看向天花板。可惜从这里看不见星星。

我为什么在找星星？他想。

亚茨垂低眼睑。

桌上堆满了空或半空的酒瓶。

他再次站起身，穿过书架，准备去收拾残局，在路过门厅的桌子时停下了。

那是什么？他盯着那点反光看。它很薄，是边缘圆滑的长方形，表面在月光下闪着冷冰冰的光。

亚茨不自主地将手指放上去，脑海中同时浮现出一道黑色的门，轮廓融进黑夜里，有一只更加黑的门把手，几乎看不见它的存在。但他知道它在那里。

亚茨缓慢地抬起手，打算握上那颗圆球形。

他转动手腕，将平板外的书壳缓缓阖上。

他听见“咔哒”一声。

他低下头，看向声源。这是一本硬壳书，墨绿色，烫金字。亚茨慢慢想起来了，是一位女士丢在了这里，但再也没回来取。

他将书名念了出来，艾格妮丝·风子精良准确预言书。

这有什么意义吗？

亚茨摇摇头，他盯着封面，现在又看不见那扇门了，甚至忘了有一扇门曾经存在。

他正在思考“我站在这里干什么”。

亚茨看向房间另一头熟睡的恶魔，露出一个短暂的微笑。但他也不明白自己为什么要笑，就像他不明白恶魔为什么会困。

亚茨离开了桌子，去收拾酒瓶。

****

“又到鳟鱼洄游的季节了。”亚茨说，“我昨天去喂鸭子的时候，圣詹姆斯公园有两只天鹅飞走了。”

“抱歉，我没跟上。”克鲁利说，喝醉后的声音嘶嘶乱响，“生物不是我的长项，它们该做这种事情吗？”

“不该。问题就在这里。”他点着红酒的杯口，突然灵机一动，“是海豚。”

“海豚？”

“某种鱼。”

“海豚是哺乳动物。绝对是哺乳动物。跟鱼类的区别在……”克鲁利在脑海中的沼泽里艰难跋涉，试图回忆起区别，“区别在，它们在看见钓竿的时候，不用拔腿就跑。”

“海中巨妖。”亚茨拉菲尔闷闷不乐地盯着自己的杯子。

克鲁利露出了全然的困惑后彻底空白的表情，以前只有他让亚茨陷入这种境地，从来没有反过来的情况。

“啊？”

“特别大的大怪物。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“睡在上层深渊的雷霆中。这是那个叫丁尼生的维多利亚诗人说的。覆盖着无可计数的巨大山湖……珊湖……大海藻，你知道。据说会在末日来临、海水沸腾时浮出海面。”

“所以？”

“阿玛吉多顿，这就是我想说的。” 天使又开始倒酒，试了三次终于碰到杯子，“一定是它快要来了。”

“你说得对，” 克鲁利坐直身子，“整个海洋开了锅，可怜的老海豚成了海鲜浓汤，谁都不在乎。”

“我挺在乎的。”亚茨喝醉之后的声音有股可怜兮兮的意味，“空中印记，雌鹅倒飞，双头小牛。”  
“苦甜草莓，棉花软糖，黄油硬糖[9]。”克鲁利跟着念叨，如果节奏听起来还不错，那就一定是他走调了。

“什么？”

“我想去火星。”他尝试着唱完了这句话，“那儿有绿色的河流。”

屋里出现了片刻醉意醺醺的沉默。

“好吧，如果大海真的开锅了，在走之前我想喝点泪汤[10]。” 克鲁利又提起话头。

亚茨没反应，像是在思考什么。

“为了给汤调味，还得往里面加点记忆。”一人独角戏有点尴尬，他还是得硬着头皮说下去，“天知道六千年的记忆能有多少！‘格兰迪加入了她的记忆：好的记忆、坏的记忆、可笑的时光、哀伤的时光。她不想忘却任何一个和她痛失挚爱有关的记忆’。”

亚茨突然看向他，眼睛闪了闪。

那是一种不同于任何时候的光芒。暖色的灯光跳动在水鸭色的瞳孔里，那是一种澄澈的、非有机物质地的光泽，像是某种珍贵而易碎的宝石。

“我听过。”

“什么，这个故事吗？”

“那首歌。”

“你竟然能听出来这是一首……”

“别说了，”这一次竟然是亚茨打断了他，语气有些急促，仿佛正被什么怪物追赶，“后面是什么？”

_我想去火星 那儿有绿色河流_

_我们在金色双子星见面_

_带上心中憧憬 我会在星光下等你_

在某本错版圣经里，曾提过若一位天使想要从编制中辞职，又不愿意选择堕天的话，需要满足以下三条：

一件不属于人间的物品。但当管理权限被关闭，天使目不能视；

一件不承认的事实。但身为天使，他们口不能言；

一段不存在的回忆。但剥除原始记忆后，天使才得以飞翔。

这一段写在整本书的第22节[11]，似乎是在校对阶段塞进去的，用了疑神疑鬼的斜体字，仿佛生怕被人看见。

总而言之，你得是个天大的悖论，脱离内在与外在的阻力，才能跳出三界外，不在五行中。

创造者最初赋予亚茨拉菲尔“爱”的能力时，他根本不知道自己的礼物该如何使用，年长于他的同僚们都摆出相似的怪表情。

“这有什么用？”加百列问。

“根本没用，”米迦勒说，“把它赶紧收起来，当它不存在。我可以把你编入军队，起码还能当个排长。”

“没用。”圣德芬说。

亚茨拉菲尔将那团金色的光藏进袖管里，爬去东墙找整天写写画画的克鲁利。

“别理他们，米迦勒还说我的能力是把指向自己的剑，”克鲁利耸耸肩，“迟早自讨苦吃，从高处跌下去。”

“但我的能力似乎什么用也没有。”亚茨拉菲尔沮丧地说，双脚悬空在高墙之外，“没有形态，没有力量，什么也没有。”

红发的天使定定地看了他一会儿。

“**爱是悖论**。”他说。

爱没有形态，也可以是任何形态。利剑，甜点，一把钥匙。

爱没有力量，也可以是任何力量。轻柔，隐忍，痛彻心扉。

它令你看见大海流向夜空，落叶飘向枝干，星辰从苍穹滑落。

它令你感到害怕，又禁不住走进深渊。

它令你欢愉又痛苦，仿佛搅动在飓风的中心。

所有人都走在殊途同归的路上，向死而生，死不复生。他们一生的故事如同烟尘般消散，只剩下心脏中一点跳动的微光，嘭咚，嘭咚，嘭咚。

黑暗的土地上，无数的光点在闪烁。他们呐喊，我存在，我想爱，我活着。像是嵌在耳蜗里的警报器，滴答，滴答，滴答。

亚茨拉菲尔第一次听见在那之外的声响，他的六千年被压缩为无限薄的一条细线，这头连着无限，那头连着虚无。

他还记得什么？他记得山上的船，二百二十天的洪水，云间的橄榄枝与彩虹。

他看见一位恶魔身穿黑袍，火焰般的红发从兜帽下飞散。

他用湿报纸包裹玫瑰，指尖被荆棘扎得出血，朝阳自肩后升起，那几乎像是悬于头顶的光环。他踉跄着，蹲伏在干燥的山脚，不知疲倦地挖掘着什么。

可怜的异乡人，你为什么在这里？亚茨拉菲尔听见自己问，这里什么也没有。

这里曾经什么都有。恶魔回答，如果你还记得。

我记得。我什么都记得。

那你还记得我吗？

你真是个迷惑人的魔鬼。我为什么该忘记你？

因为你本该忘记，为什么你没有？

亚茨拉菲尔低下头，看向自己的胸口。胸腔靠左的地方正在发光，他看见皮肉被照射得透明，道道金光穿透白色的亚麻布。他看见了自己的骨骼，晶体管和电路，错综复杂如同树木的根须。

他的双脚扎进泥土，突然感到肩上如此沉重。

克鲁利揪扯出一大捆已经枯萎的植物，它们与一匹马的白骨紧紧缠绕，马的头骨怪异地凸出一顶尖锥般的刺，在粉紫色的月光下晕出末日的光泽。

你看见了吗？你记住了吗？你记得吗？他问。

我来过，我看见，我不会遗忘。他答。

他看见世间万物割裂开来，化为细碎的分子，渺小如尘埃，浩瀚如太空，河谷低平，潮涨潮落，不可直视的牢笼破土而出，而他将顺着银河逆流而上。

_我想去火星 _ _今晚你会看见_ _金色双子星_

_带上心中憧憬 我会在星光下等你_

我在黑暗中走过的路，恰好是从这颗星星到那颗星星的距离。

亚茨不曾入睡，但他从梦中醒来。

他听见“咔哒”一声。

门打开了。

****

克鲁利忐忑地盯着亚茨拉菲尔。他有一瞬间像是找不到焦距，但很快看了过来。

“哦，克鲁利。你在这里。”天使露出笑容，面部线条舒展开来，仿佛如释重负，“我找了你好久。”

克鲁利张着嘴，知道现在的表情一定很蠢。

“我一直想要告诉你，我看见你做的那颗星星了。我在苹果树上等到了黎明，但最终看见了。”

“你看见了？”

“我看见了。”

“其实……那是两颗星星。”恶魔感觉自己的舌头打了个笨拙的结，不得不伸出食指，一前一后地并在一起，“一对双子星。”

“我知道。”天使回答，句尾带着生动的上扬，“我已经去过那里了。”

[5]: 舒伯特的作品《鳟鱼》。

[6][9]: John Grant-Marz的歌词。

[7]: 传说中，9月29日是恶魔堕落的日子，米迦勒战胜了路西法，将他推下天堂。

[8]: 用不同系法的鞋带接头确有其事。冷战期间的美国特工创造过一整套鞋带语言来通风报信，例如“他是线人”，“我带来了消息”。

[10]: 这是一本儿童读物。泪汤是一种具有治愈能力的汤，这本书围绕着一个年长且有些智慧的老妇人格兰迪的故事展开。

[11]: 第22节致敬《第二十二条军规》，这是一本充满黑色幽默的小说。根据第二十二条军规的理论，只有疯子才能获准免于飞行，但必须由本人提出申请；可是本人一旦提出申请，恰好证明这是一个神志正常的飞行员，还是在劫难逃。第二十二条军规还规定，飞行员飞满25架次就能回国。但规定又强调必须绝对服从命令，不然就不能回国。因此上级可以不断给飞行员增加飞行次数，如此反复，永无休止。（最近出同名美剧了，把小说的怪诞精髓还原得非常好，有兴趣的可以去搜搜看）


	3. Chapter 3

“这代表着什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问，他双膝并拢坐在克鲁利身边，一根导线从本该是领结的地方穿出来，插进喉部隐藏的凹槽下，另一端连着平板。一行行指令在屏幕上点亮，疲于奔命地跑动着。

“这代表你。”恶魔回答，手指半悬在空中，指着一个不断出现的白色圆形符号，“设计好的程序，编写好的故事。也许还有一个放置矩阵的地方，一个帘栅级，专门用来过滤那些不应该有的想法，不应该有的行为，阻挡你看见本该能看见的东西。”

“我被编辑了。”亚茨说，盯着平板上一排排滚过的数据。

“的确是。人类的身体里也有相似的东西，不过我搞不懂碳基结构。会有特别培训过的专员去修改他们。”恶魔在集中注意力时总会抿紧双唇，现在面对亚茨的数据仿佛看着一道千古谜题，“你想做什么？”

“我也不清楚，我的脑子有点乱。”亚茨嘟囔着，随机指向第一个跳进眼帘的代码，“把这一段删除。”

克鲁利抬起手，点选那颗标记，往上面画了几个难以理解的符号，在爆出火花时龇牙咧嘴地甩开。

“见鬼的，天堂果然排斥我。”他对着指尖吹了口气，“不过完成了。”

话音刚落，书店的天花板便倏忽少了一块，一同消失的还有临近的几架书柜，还有——

透过现在格外通透的天窗望出去，伦敦的天际线也慢慢淡出淡出亚茨的视野，几颗赤裸的星星在中间一闪一灭。

摄政街的行人稀稀拉拉地走来走去，似乎没人对突然缺了一大块的书店表示兴趣。他们**看不见**这个。

克鲁利见他脸色很怪，便跟着抬起了头。“哇哦。”他说。

“你能看见这个？”亚茨问。

“是啊，缺了一大块的书店。想不注意都难。”恶魔拍了拍他的手臂，“别担心，等到这段代码走完就会恢复正常，你的书不会丢。”

“我担心的不是这个。”亚茨皱着眉头。他有些费解于克鲁利为什么会跟他看见同样的景象，但没说出口。

十五分钟后，书店的墙壁逐渐拼合在一起，书架也恢复了正常。

“所以，每个循环的时间是一刻钟。”

“唔，是啊。”亚茨随口应付，还在盯着自己的屏幕，“你的代码也是这样吗？”

“我？”克鲁利耸耸肩，往沙发下滑了一截，“我从来不知道自己的连接口在哪里。我只是凑巧知道了你这一批次的位置。”

亚茨点了点头，翻看自己的数据让他觉得有些奇妙，仿佛腹腔被剖开了一个口子，未被读取的内容还是波澜不惊的浅灰色。“这段代表什么？”

恶魔凑过去琢磨了一会儿，摇摇头。“完成的剧本交给创造者后会由他加密，确保没有其它力量再能干扰最高意志。所以即使是我亲手交接的内容，也没法读懂具体说了什么。”

“那我们就来试试看吧。”天使建议，突然之间，他成了两人间更愿意冒险的那一个，“把它调到现在的时刻来。”

“你是说现在吗？”克鲁利看了一眼时间。

“就是现在。”

克鲁利小心翼翼的，这一次用指尖触摸屏幕的动作谨慎了许多。他将一整段编码框选，挪到了正在跑动的数据下方。

“我们谁也不知道会发生什么，而世界末日很可能储存在任意一条未来的信息中，”亚茨对他说，“马上会出现一些东西，你很有可能也会看见。我要你作好心理准备。”

“除非是撒旦本尊前来问话，我不觉得会有什么吓到我。”恶魔摸了摸鼻子。

“如果可能的话，我还希望你去找一件趁手的武器——”

“在这里吗，天使？”克鲁利夸张地环顾四周，然后叹了口气，“我能从你的屋子里翻出什么来，撬棍？还是我得拿着某本大部头和你编码里的人物打架？”

“我这里没有撬棍，你也不许动我的藏书。”亚茨看了一眼时间，决定还是呆在原处比较稳妥。

十一点四十。一分钟过去了，又是一分钟。这十五分钟里什么都有可能发生。

两人坐在沙发里里，屏息以待。只听“呱”的一声，书店中央凭空出现了一只鸭子。它兴奋地嘎嘎叫着，拍打翅膀飞起来，张着嘴的模样像在讨食吃。

“鸭子，”亚茨小声惊呼，“我把圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子弄到屋里来了。”

这时，又有东西出现了。公园的长椅兀自出现，上面坐着一位西装革履的特工，他的膝盖上放了一顶礼帽。男人左顾右盼着，似乎看见了他们俩，但视线很快焦虑地滑开。

恶魔哈哈大笑。“你看看，这个特工恐怕再也找不到接头对象了。”这时，鸭子与特工都没了踪影，一刻钟很快就到了。

亚茨与克鲁利还在咯咯地傻笑，然后笑声慢慢止歇。

“好了，今晚到此为止。你已经在短时间里对编码做出了过多修改，”克鲁利把平板翻过去，准备伸手拔掉亚茨喉部的连接线，但被阻止了。“你的数据是联网的，我可不希望让系统发现有天使在半夜喂鸭子。”

“所以说，我们兜了那么大一个圈子，只能做到这种地步？”

“恐怕是这样。”

亚茨拉菲尔静静地思索了一会儿。

“那就修改我的安全协议，覆盖掉原来的指令。”

“这会让大脑报错，因为代码和你的主核冲突。天使，换句话来说，你很有可能死机。”

“那就备份我。”

“这只是问题之一。一旦你在成功离线之前出现任何故障，维修员都会接到警报。”克鲁利吞咽了一下，“如果最坏的情况成为现实，我只能带着你亡命天涯了。”

“这样未免太悲观了，亲爱的。”亚茨微笑起来，将平板放在伙伴的膝头。

“我是个恶魔，亚茨拉菲尔，”克鲁利大声叹气，还是展开了他的代码，“你来告诉我什么叫乐观。 ”

克鲁利在认真做事时会格外安静，除了偶尔试探着敲击屏幕的轻响，他几乎算得上无声无息。天空开始泛出黎明前的青灰色，亚茨拉菲尔盯着窗外的某一个角落，感到一种陌生的昏昏欲睡席卷了他，令天使头晕目眩地几乎睁不开眼。

这是他第一次真正意义上地沉入睡眠。

****

等到亚茨晕乎乎地醒来，外面又一次黑了。他能感觉到拼合完整的躯壳，手臂和脚趾好端端地与身体连在一起，脖颈后隐约的疼痛也是真实的，只是他无法挪动其中的任何一处。我之前在干什么，他努力回想，却总觉得脑子里缺了一块。我为什么在担心自己肢体缺损，在那之前做的好像是另一件事……

“克鲁利，”他突然听见有人喊，“真是稀客啊。”

克鲁利，我怎么了？他也想要喊，却连嘴巴也张不开。

“我今天多给人类加了个习俗——感到大限将至时，他们会为自己挑个棺材。”那副熟悉的腔调在黑暗中响起，有种强撑的飞扬跋扈，亚茨只能从这里看见一个藻红的发顶。

“听起来挺无聊的。这就是你溜达下来的原因吗？”

“我下来逛逛——仅此而已。”

“才不是‘仅此而已’。”那个声音脏兮兮地笑起来，“你开始感到不安了。早就有人警告过你，别乱动同类的连接线，那是维修部的差事。”

“我明明是顺手帮了你们的忙，怎么还得因此受罚？”

“克鲁利，你很清楚你到底做了什么。”

“我会怎么样？”克鲁利的声音依旧稳定，那副高高在上的模样本该令人莫名火大，但尾音有点发抖，这让他听起来惨兮兮的，“调任？”

“那是最乐观的估计，地下的确挺缺人手的。”对方的语调里几乎没有起伏，毫无同情心地陈述事实，“去说点米迦勒的好话，她或许还会发发善心让你充军。”

“哈。”恶魔用一个单音作为回应，然后慢慢转过头，似乎看见了角落里的亚茨。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你原来在这里。”他的声音变近了，亚茨依旧动弹不得，只能挣扎着从视线末端看向克鲁利凑近的脸。恶魔似乎有些惊讶，更多的是哀伤。他短暂地抚过亚茨的手指，轻得像几根刷过的羽毛，“真高兴还能再见你一面——我会把你弄出去的。”

突然之间，亚茨获得了行动力，他的手臂不受控制地往上举起，五指张开却抓了个空。他挺起腰，但是立刻被箍了回去。克鲁利不见了。

“等等！”亚茨挣扎着想要爬起来，双脚乱踢，睁开眼才发现自己被安全带绑了个结实。他找了一大圈，看向车载时钟，上午七点二十。

“嗨，上午好。”克鲁利瞥了他一眼，似乎是自顾不暇，表情有点疲惫。本特利裹挟在车流之中，光是时速低于每小时六十公里已经能让恶魔濒临发疯的边缘。

“发生什么了？”他问，看见恶魔的右边袖口有一小段烧焦的痕迹。

“你的书店着火了，我差一点就没能带着你逃出来。”克鲁利开始往逆向打方向盘，将车开上应急通道，“你晕过去了，强制休眠，我刚才设法通过存档恢复了你。”

亚茨拉菲尔目视前方，将自己的小臂平伸出去，五指握拳再张开，尾指的金色戒指在阳光里闪闪发光。

“我们成功了吗？”他问。

“我不确定，这一切都太冒险了……天使，我们不能再试了。”他点踩刹车，在狭窄的道路上逐渐提速，还不时回头检查是否有人追上来，“我的确为你打开了自主权限，并试着恢复了一部分日志，但是依旧与天堂联网。天使不是独立运行的个体，所有的子模块都嵌套在一起，哪怕只改变一个元素都会发生接口不匹配，从而引起一系列的死机和系统崩溃。我以前恢复过你，但那只是最简单的部分，完全算不上有经验。”

亚茨点点头，的确检索到数据库中出现了许多新文件，但现在显然不是一一查阅的时间，他只花几秒钟大概浏览了一遍。“书店着火是怎么回事？”

“最坏的情况发生了。天堂通过书店里的留声机喊话，让我立刻停下一切危害系统稳定性的操作，等待维修员上门。”

“你停了吗？”

“那你现在就不会坐在我的车上，而是呆在伸手不见五指的维修部了。”克鲁利检查着倒后镜，语气里有点苦涩的幽默，“为了能把你强制留在原地，他们对书店放了火。”

“他们……”天使语塞了。

“嗯哼，没错。反正烧糊了也只是换一副躯壳的事情，这帮人的算数倒是不错。”

“我还从来不知道天堂热衷放……”

话音未落，四百米开外的M25公路腾地燃起大火，围绕着整个伦敦筑起一道触目惊心的橙红色城墙。灼热的空气拍击而来，沥青马路都变为某种湿黏的质地，逼得克鲁利不得不踩了急刹。

大火在他们的面前耀武扬威，切断了两人逃出生天的唯一通道。

亚茨往窗外张望，龟行的车流还在缓慢地向前蠕动，颜色各异的轿车融进热浪里，连一声喇叭都没有响起。

“克鲁利。”他转回头，却被本特利音响的滋滋声打断了。下界公爵大衮正通过喇叭往外传递着最高指令。

“亚茨拉菲尔，以及驾驶运载亚茨拉菲尔逃离的接待员，表明你的身份。”她的声音湿腻腻地怒吼，“我命令你立刻停车，在T1-C8轴等待地下工厂前来接收故障机体。”

克鲁利迅速关掉了收音机，切换成唱片。

_“你来到这世界是为了什么？你来到这世界是为了什么__[12]__？”_粗粝的男声伴着重鼓点一遍遍询问。

“该死的，修理员可能发现我们了。”亚茨拉菲尔小声地爆了句粗口。他六千年都没说过脏话，现在这个词却脱口而出。

“是发现你了。”克鲁利阴沉地说。

“的确是因为我。”亚茨下意识回答，随即意识到车里安静得不同寻常。

亚茨拉菲尔看向邻座，发现克鲁利的脸色称得上惨白。亚茨低下头，平板上的数据一明一灭，从身体中源源不断地流淌出来。

克鲁为他展开后门程序的内容时，他曾经看见过一个符号。它是红色的，前段是个下坠的勾，后部上翘，像极了一条盘踞的蛇。

“那是什么？”亚茨问他。

“我看不出**有什么意义**。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“我不明白。”

现在的屏幕上，这条红色的毒蛇也在不断出现，穿插在滚动的条码中蜿蜒爬行。

亚茨拉菲尔抬起头。

“是因为**只有我**，对吗？”他轻轻地问。

克鲁利依旧用沉默作为回答，下颚线条绷紧了。

“我的现实被更改时，你能和我看见一样的景象。现在我找到了代表你的符号……你不是真实存在的，克鲁利。你是一行数据，是我的程序里的一个刺激因子。”

_打击我吧，嘲弄我吧，我欣然接受。因为我知道我生来就是为了爱你。_歌声还在继续。

“我是真的。”克鲁利迟疑地反驳，亚茨看不清他的表情，“我是唯一在乎你的存在了。”

“我多么希望如此，亲爱的。你从后门程序进入了我的源代码，最终成为我的一部分。因为这个，你可以在我的现实世界中不断复制自己，连贯地出现在每一帧。这就是为什么你无处不在，同时又不在任何一处，就像天地万物一样。至少对我来说如此。”他伸手摸向心口，然后顺着数据线找到了咽喉，凹陷处柔软的触感让他感到陌生，“每次只要我想‘如果克鲁利在就好了’，你就会出现。我为什么没意识到这不是巧合？”

“天使……”恶魔声音沙哑地开口。

“你现在依附着我，就像亚当和他的肋骨。你现在在哪里？”亚茨问，连自己都震惊于语调中微妙的怒意与受伤，“那个真正的你。”

“已经不在了。我猜。”

“猜？他们说你堕天了，你在地狱。”

“不存在地狱。你见过别的恶魔吗？”克鲁利反问。

亚茨挣扎着回想了好久，终于让一个名字跳进他的脑海。“大衮，”他颇有信心地指出，“你刚和她通过话。”

“她喊的是你的名字。”克鲁利摇头，“她只认得你，亚茨拉菲尔。地面下是安全和维修部，所有受损的天使都会被他们回收，你不止一次地去过那里。”

亚茨靠回椅背。

“天啊。”他说。他想起来了。

“把肢体残缺的类人形天使拖向地底的场面或许过于可怕，人类才创造了‘地狱’的说法。你喜欢收集各式错版圣经，其中描述的画面正好填补了无法解释的空白。”克鲁利叹息一声，“你为你自己找到了解释——你的系统从未排斥过我，一直在试图为我的来历找一个理由。”

城墙一般的火焰在M25公路上燃烧，噼啪作响。

“但这说不通。你从伊甸园离开了。你去哪里了？你必须得有一个去处。”

_所有我踏上的路，都指向你；找不到逃离的方法，就让我叩开你的心门吧。_歌曲又唱了一会儿，其间没人说话。

“机体损坏的天使可以维修，但脑子出问题的那一类无可救药——天堂得计算沉没成本。”

“我不明白。”

“你很明白。我知道你在看。”克鲁利定定地转过头，“9月29日，我被米迦勒从城墙上推了下去。”

你看见了。

但你理解吗？

那是一场很长的坠落。悠长，空白，只有风在耳边呼呼地响。

我碎裂进无边无际的沙土，石块碾过我，山峦在脊骨上起伏。我见证过沧海桑田，然后是二百二十日的大雨，再也没有人找得到我锈蚀的骨骼。

“我不知道如何才算死去，我没有说话，而是在昏暗中动了动手指。我再也听不见什么，但我在听[13]。”

我被严酷的自然一次次修改，从沙漠到泥土，泥土到高山，狂风与巨浪卷走零件，情绪和眼球。

在水中沉浮时，我离天空尤其近。朦胧之中，我曾见过星星。

雨一直下，山头压下来，直到**我**不复存在。

直到没有人记得**我**存在。

****

阿勒山的洪水退去后，烈日终日曝晒。亚茨拉菲尔的怀里捧着橄榄枝，看着克鲁利蹲伏下来，贴着峦石摸索。他的手指伤痕累累，组织液是蓝色的。

“你为什么在这里？”亚茨拉菲尔听见自己问，“这里什么也没有。”

“这里曾经什么都有。”恶魔回答，“如果你还记得。”

“我记得。我什么都记得。”

“那你还记得我吗？”

“你真是个迷惑人的魔鬼。我为什么该忘记你？”

“因为你本该忘记，为什么你没有？”

克鲁利揪扯出一大捆已经枯萎的植物，它们与近似于骨骼的残骸紧紧缠绕，头骨的破损处怪异地凸出一根肋骨，在粉紫色的月光下晕出末日的光泽。

“这是什么？”

“你还记得独角兽吗。”克鲁利避而不答，声音中带着无尽的伤感，“诺亚方舟上只剩下一只了。”

“就像双子星只能看见一颗。”亚茨指向一个方向，“我曾经见过。”

“那是因为星星交叠在了一起，它们的光芒融为一体。而这个……”克鲁利站起来，将骨骼抱在怀里，“他已经不存在了。”

****

“我明白了。”亚茨喃喃地回答。

“借助你的程序让我重新出现在世界上之后，我一直在试着搞清楚系统是如何运作的，至少一旦出了岔子……能有个保险。”他说话的模样像是喉咙里突然卡了一块过大的苹果，无论如何也无法咽下去，“但我只能袖手旁观，什么也做不了，这与我一开始被创造的目的相悖。我想过再次销毁自己。”

亚茨拉菲尔不可置信地盯着他，随后想起来了。“1862年，你向我讨要圣水。”

克鲁利点头。“只要你认为这能杀死我，便能杀死我。”

“我们是永恒，‘不可被删除’。” 亚茨突然提问，“但是的确消失了会发生什么？”

“你还在想拿自己做实验吗？”克鲁利低落地回答，“你会死。”

“我以前也死过。”

“这不一样，你经历的只是暂时性停机。而且‘不可被删除’的定义比你想得复杂很多，即使——即使我帮你删除本地程序，大部分数据包仍然储存在天堂总部的卫星服务器中，实时同步检测。一旦发现大幅度变更，你会被自动锁死，清洗回初始设置。”

“源代码也在云端吗？”

“倒没有，它单独储存在天使的主核里。”

“那就修改框架协议，将我做成单机版。”

“但绝对会被界定为数据缺失……”

“没错。我就是这个意思，彻底删除我的源代码。”亚茨盯着挡风玻璃，眼里跳动着异样的光，“一旦我的代码中关于‘你’的内容完全消失，你同样会被系统界定为核心程序缺损。它会还原你。”

“你确定吗？天使，这可不仅仅是外壳受损，或者无伤大雅地关机几天……你会被完全地摧毁，意识游离在某个虚无缥缈的角落，甚至不知道自己是否真的消失了，你会——”

“亲爱的，死亡或重生，归途或旅途。‘我们死去了，我们赞美造星主，也赞美毁星者[14]’。”亚茨拉菲尔向着他微笑起来，覆上了克鲁利不断颤抖的手腕。那是一个真正的笑容。甜美，释然，满心欢喜，“说真的，我听不出区别。”

克鲁利回应了这个注视，即使隔着墨镜也能看见发红的眼圈，金色的眼睛仿佛燃烧。他最终向前伸手，接住了亚茨拉菲尔递来的平板。

“主啊，如今可以照你的话，释放仆人安然去世[15]。”他感慨，尾音发抖。

****

“约摸需要半小时。”克鲁利说。

亚茨眼中的道路在四十秒后变得残缺不全，他能看见停滞不动的车辆，路牌和远处的房屋，但视野央空无一物。熊熊烈火被蛀空，随后天空填补上来，在一瞬间呈现出完美得不真实的蓝色。

“你看见了吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“嗯。”克鲁利紧握方向盘，指节已经有些发白，“我见过，不止一次。让我不得不好奇这种颜色的天空下会发生什么。”

“只希望这不会让我们掉下去。”天使揉搓着大衣的下摆，“它的里面看起来什么也没有。我们要冲过去吗？”

恶魔从墨镜下瞥了他一眼，意思是“坐稳了”，然后将已经到底的油门继续下踩。引擎发出颇为可怕的轰鸣声，道路在亚茨的眼角末端化为转瞬即逝的灰黑长条 。

天空还在侵蚀火焰，现在它已经不再是视野中的一块圆点，它变得越来越大，边缘变为张牙舞爪的不规则图形。文件不断被删除，本特利消失在熊熊火焰中，M25公路的轮廓从视网膜中切割下来，取而代之的亮蓝色不断变暗，最后终于像是一片真正的天空，几朵浓云聚集在东方，预示着一场暴雨即将来临。看不见边际的车流坍塌进地面，上面绘制着白色的标志线。他的世界如同礼物包装纸般层层揭开，撕开，露出下方晦暗的色彩。

加百列与别西卜并肩站着，一个人类男孩在他们的对立面。

加百列看见时克鲁利明显一愣。“他怎么在这里？”他问。

“回收部从来没找到他的残骸。”别西卜冷冷地说，“你们不能再把报废天使那么扔下去了。”

“等一下，我们只是——”克鲁利根本没能说完，便惨嚎一声蹲了下去。

“好吧，也不成问题。这是个容易解决的变数。”加百列低头看着他，又看了看亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利咬着下唇，整个人都快缩起来了。像是某种没人能看见的力场缠住了他，红发的前任天使一瞬间想要冲回不断坍塌的空洞，但被绊倒在地，挣扎着爬起来时下颚处擦伤了一大块，墨镜也飞了出去。

大天使全程一动不动，双手插在口袋里，露出的表情像是他只是有点牙疼。

“加百列，听我说——”亚茨拉菲尔拦在两人之间，把那个男孩也护在了身后。“你叫什么？”他问。

“亚当。”男孩低声回答。

“这是个很好的名字。”他转回头，对着天使长张开口。

加百列抬起一只手。

“亚茨拉菲尔，我很清楚你想干什么。任何阻止阿米吉多顿进程的尝试都是徒劳，如果你现在为克鲁利求情，你会得到和他一样的下场。我们回收部的主管就在这里，要把你带回去非常容易。”紫色眼睛的天使微笑着说，这是弧度精确计算过后的笑容，“你只要不要插手，我们就可以当做你从未参与过此事。”

大地摇晃起来，像是什么东西即将破土而出，克鲁利突兀地呻吟出声，脸颊埋进了膝盖里。

“天使，亚茨拉菲尔。”他匍匐在地，在电闪雷鸣间狼狈地捂着脑袋，“我猜我这次真的完蛋了，我们——我，很高兴认识你。”

“还有多久！”亚茨拔高声音对他大喊。

“什么？这还有意义吗，我们完蛋了！”

“不，这不是！还有多久！”

“十……呃，最多八分钟。”

“我们如果在这之前消失，那么一切努力都白费了！”天使声嘶力竭，在天旋地转间攥着男孩的手，但是一步也没法走近。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”加百列声音危险地警告他。

克鲁利缩着脑袋，不敢抬头。

“做点什么，克鲁利！否则——”亚茨停了顿两秒，像在衡量自己的筹码。他的呼吸平静下来，像是刹那间将所有的情绪抽离了躯壳，那双无机质的漂亮眼睛分析着目前的局势，“否则我再也不和你说话了。你知道我办得到。”

克鲁利倒抽一口冷气。没错，他办得到。

“好吧，呃……我试试？”

“你必须。”亚茨语气强硬。他自然而然地认为，克鲁利办得到所有事情。克鲁利曾带他逃离法国的断头台，从着火的教堂救出珍本书，在他心情低落时送来鲜花、巧克力，还有去里兹共进晚餐的邀约。他无所不能。

严格来说，没有任何一本现存花名册记录克鲁利的权限等级，因为他不存在。只要亚茨想，甚至没有刻意想，克鲁利总会完成它们。

所以，亚茨认为克鲁利可以找到解决方案——

没问题的，他办得到。

克鲁利从地上爬起来，干脆利落地打了个响指。

他们从地表消失了，连带亚当一起。

****

亚当抬起头，茫然地看着眼前白色的沙漠。空洞的风吹乱了他的卷发。

亚茨拉菲尔左右活动脖子，巨大的羽翼向天空延伸。“天啊，终于可以舒展一下了。”他感慨。

克鲁利跟着张开了翅膀，那是两片纯净得毫无杂质的黑色，影子的颜色。层层叠叠的黑影叠在天使的羽毛下，像是树杈上晃动的苹果花。

“我在哪？”亚当问，左顾右盼。

“我的地方。不用担心这个问题，你好得很。我们长话短说。”克鲁利甩了甩手，从外套内袋里掏出另一副墨镜戴上，“这个状态可没法持续多久。”

“世界需要你。”亚茨快速接上话头，“这一次，如果园区…地球被关闭，它不会再次上线。永久关停。所有生活在里面的生命，从蚂蚁到鲸鱼，全部都会化为灰烬。”

“那你们要我怎么做，对抗他们吗？”他更迷茫了，“我只是个小孩子。”

克鲁利与亚茨拉菲尔对视了一眼。

“亚当，身为孩子并不是坏事……这说明你还可以成长，生命中拥有如此多的可能。天堂一直宣传每人都能成为伟大计划的一员，只要他们按照指示——但那不是好事。”

亚当拧起眉头，似乎在特别认真地思考着天使的话。

然后他说：“我不知道写下来的东西有什么了不起，尤其是关系到人的时候。反正可以划掉。”

“说得好，”克鲁利龇着牙齿笑起来，“我就是这么干的。”

“你不是剧本尾声的触发条件，你是人类的代表，你只是……活生生的人类。”他说得很慢，像是这辈子第一次完全动用自己的思想来拼合语言，“你有权利选择自己的活法。”

“天使，时间快到了。”克鲁利嘶嘶着提醒，“最多三分钟。”

“什么时间快到了？”亚当猛地回头。

“现实世界现在听由你的号令，听由人类的号令。我刚才删除了所有的存档，不确定会发生什么，但肯定能为你争取一点时间。”

“我要做什么，我什么都不知道！”

“我们也无从知晓，接下来的世界不再存在剧本。但无论发生什么，好或坏，我们都在你的身边。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音轻柔，他牵起男孩的一只手，克鲁利牵起另一只。

他们的掌心都很温暖，亚当想，带着人类一般的体温。“只是剩下的故事将交给你们自己完成。”

亚当觉得自己听懂了，又好像没懂。

克鲁利指向前面，那里是延绵不断的白色沙丘。“你沿着太阳的方向，从这里一直往东走。”

“不该是往西吗？”亚当问。

“往东。”

亚当往前踏出一步，身后的两个人影开始在风中消散。如同按下了游戏开始的按钮，他成了游戏机里孤注一掷的勇者角色，单方面与严酷的的自然做起搏斗。他还没走出多远，一团流沙便禁锢了他的双脚，将男孩困在原地动弹不得。

沙尘弥漫，风越来越大，连阳光也变成了灰扑扑的颜色，其间旋转的沙子令他眼球火烫，几乎泪流满面。男孩踉跄着，费劲地想将脚拔出来，但流沙簌簌地没到了膝盖，还在将他不断往下拉扯。

“不！”亚当哭喊，粗糙的砂砾灌进口中。

他拍打挣扎，在慌乱中突然踩到了某种长条形的物体。它深埋沙土之下，凹凸不平，脆弱的质地一踩即断，如同一条劈啪作响的脊椎。但它还是承接了男孩的体重，一步连着一步，在男孩的短靴下碎为齑粉。

“亚当·扬，我们把你的伊甸园还给你。”

“记得多为我吃颗苹果，玩得开心。”

他回过头，只看见两个模糊的影子在沙尘中手牵着手，额头抵着额头，肩膀贴在一起。

他们最终消失了。如同散溢的空气，如飘洒的光。

亚当扑进地里，四肢并用以最原始的方式攀爬山丘，细碎的石砾滑过他的掌心。他开始看见塔德菲尔德的天际线了，房屋与树木的轮廓一起摇曳，随着他的每一步愈发清晰。

在他身后，影子归于尘土，落进白色的沙漠。

****

加百列与别西卜站在原地，冷漠地看着亚茨拉菲尔缓缓地倒了下来。先是双膝着地，然后垂下头，瘫软在克鲁利的身边，眼睛里彻底失去了光泽。不用检查也知道，这两个家伙已经“死了”。

“他是怎么改变源代码的？”别西卜的声音有些难以置信。

“你们是负责维修的，这种问题应该问你吧。”加百列阴沉地说。

两具躯壳安静地躺在地上。亚茨拉菲尔的浅色卷发在风中颤动着，从喉部冒出一缕青烟。

“ 你们从来没法管好自己的员工，是不是？这都是伊甸开园前的事情了，在原点之前。”地下维修厂的负责人把责任推得一干二净，点了点喉咙，“亚茨拉菲尔那一批天使的接口都在咽喉上，克鲁利设置了一个后门程序。你知道那个红发混球是怎么命名的吗。”

“什么？”

“亚当的苹果（Adam’s Apple[16]），真是见了鬼。里面写的还真是一篇亚当吃苹果的故事。”

“喉结（Adam’s Apple）。”加百列点点头，“他的确狡猾得像条蛇。你们没有修复吗？”

“你倒是告诉我怎么修复。”别西卜语气越来越差，“你怎么去修改时间开始之前的时间？这是个死循环。”

“往好处想想，起码我们彻底摆脱了两个功能异常的天使。”加百列顾左右而言他，发现男孩不见了。

“好家伙，他们把亚当送走了。”他宣布。

“敏锐的洞察力。”

天空的大洞还在他们的头顶旋转着，里面有火焰，遨游的鱼，追着香蕉嚎叫的大猩猩。

“没有他，园区无法关闭。”天使长不为所动地解说，“那个孩子是初一重的触发条件，一切的因与果。”

“我早就建议过你们别把剧本写得那么仪式感十足了，每次闭园前都得出岔子。还记得法国大革命吗？整整让系统重启了305次啊。”

“这是创造者的安排。他格外热衷于此。”加百列回答，突然意识到哪里不对劲。

别西卜盯着他，显然也发现了。

“等等。”她说，把双手举起来，“这是怎么一回事？”她的视线穿过掌心，看见了加百列的浅色围巾，紧接着自己的整条小臂也开始变得透明。

周围的房屋与飞机摇晃着，洞口骤然收缩，边界变得模糊。

“我从来没经历过……”大天使根本没能完成这句话。他也从空军基地消失了。

亚当回到机场，这里空荡荡的，一切都不见踪影，干净得仿佛被按下了格式化。他抖掉靴子里的沙子，继续往前走。风吹过他的身体，他是伊甸园的亚当。

他离开了。这里什么也再不剩下。

掉落在地的平板在无人唤醒的情况下闪烁起来。它开始重新读档，发亮的代码一行一行地填满屏幕。

风一直吹，散热片发出嗡嗡声。

****

亚茨拉菲尔从看见这条毒蛇的第一眼便觉得熟悉。

“马上就要下雨了，”他说，“你看起来很眼熟，我们见过吗？”

创世至今还没多久，现在也不过七天出头，雨还没创造出来。但浓云聚集在伊甸园东方，预示着第一场雷雨即将降临。

“我们都从雨里来。”

亚茨被逗笑了，那双眼睛讨喜地弯起弧度，细细的纹路自眼后蔓延。

“我记得你，是的。我想我记得你。”

**FIN.**

[12]: Hugo-Born 的歌词。

[13]：摘自安东尼·佛楼定《小天使》。

[14]：摘自奥拉夫·斯塔普尔顿《造星主》。这一整段都太美了，因为篇幅有限无法插进文章里，只能在这里摘给大家看看。“我们的精神世界璀璨瑰丽，织就于整个宇宙当中，与之共存，无法摧毁。我们死去了，但是我们知道在其他的星系里，这样的辉煌还将继续。我们死去了，我们赞美造星主，我们也赞美毁星者。”

[15]：出自《路加福音》2:29。

[16]：Adam’s Apple在英语中就是喉结的俚语说法。


End file.
